Talk:Sakutaro Morishige/@comment-24564444-20140218232559
I love Morishige so much. There's so much depth to his character. I would like to know more about his personal life and his past, his relationship with Mayu, his family etc. and I love to analyze all the things he does and why he's the way he is. I just feel like he's very misunderstood and that he's been misunderstood his whole life or something, maybe bullied a lot because he's kinda nerdy.. and then there's this one person (Mayu) who he can be completely himself with and who doesn't judge him. He reminds me of myself in a way (I don't take pictures of dead people though .__.) but idk, I just have so much sympathy for this character. No matter how hard I try, I can't see him as scary or disgusting, I always find a way to justify everything he does. I know some people think he's a psycopath and a necrophiliac or something but ehhhhh... I don't think there was a single hint pointing to that he would've found the corpses sexually attractive or anything although in the manga he did say that Mayu's corpse was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen (or something like that) and it kind of looked like he had smeared her remains all over himself (ehh) when he accidentally found Yuki's tongue (thank god he wasn't aware that it was Mayu just then)... but I think he really didn't think of them as people anymore. He did seem a little out of his mind, yes, especially in Book of Shadows (damn) but who wouldn't have at a place like that? I know I would've gone completely insane. I also like to think that when he was chasing Yuka, what we actually saw was the way Yuka saw him. Yuka was all alone and scared for her life, then she bumps into Morishige who's taking pictures of a fresh corpse (and she probably thought that Morishige had killed that one) and then Morishige starts chasing her. Maybe, somewhere deep down, Morishige actually just wanted to help her but the way she saw him was this scary, perverted psycopath who was chasing her just to add her to his collection. I mean, he never did harm her (execpt in the OVA it was pretty obvious that he would've, but I like to ignore Tortured Souls completely because it twisted so many important things into something completely different mainly just for the sake of more gore..) and even if he'd tried to hurt Yuka, I think he would've realized not to do it before actually commiting it. He might've enjoyed chasing Yuka and making her scared, but he just doesn't seem homicidal to me. BLARGH sorry for a huge comment like this, I just needed to let out my thoughts on him somewhere ;__; Remeber that this is only my opinion, so no hate please. I think I'm kind of obsessed with him and Mayu. Their story is just so tragic.